


I tried to participate in conversation

by FishLeather



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Loneliness, Social Anxiety, outcast, rsd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishLeather/pseuds/FishLeather





	I tried to participate in conversation

i tried to participate in conversation

i thought i might’ve had one of their attentions

part of it, of course

until one grinned, not hearing me

and laughed over my voice

i tried to participate in conversation

they think its funny

that i don’t speak

if i’m not looked at or acknowledged

i cut myself off when they look away

when. not if. when.

if they look at me again

if. not when. if.

I start from the beginning

because they forgot what i said

i tried to participate in conversation

a sad look from outside

I get up and leave

they don’t notice me

as i go


End file.
